Hot Cocoa
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Amy's trapped in her house from a blazing blizzard outside and she wants a friend over. Sonic is busy, so she calls for Shadow. What kind of fun things will be in store for this guy? Late birthday present to Chocoholic Princess. Shadamy goodness. XD


**Hey guys! Here's another bday story for you all! This is for a special cutie friend of mine, Chocoholic Princess. It was her birthday a few days ago, and I wasn't able to make this in time. Sorry, girl, but at least your able to read it now! CX Also, I wanna give a very big thank you to BlackPetals23 for helping me with the tips and everything. This story wasn't great till she came to the picture, so give her a big hand everyone!**

**Hot Cocoa**

It was a blistery Friday and everyone was forced to stay in doors. Winter came so quickly for Mobius that some weren't really prepared, so they were trapped with a large clump of snow to their doors. Some people were able to come out, but only if they were brave enough to venture in the cold white death trap.

Coming to our cute story, we have our cute pink little hedgehog snuggling in her warm house. Amy Rose sat on her white sofa with a plate of cookies that were still there, but only a few left. She wore a pink wool sweater with hearts stitched at the top all around the collar and black baggy fluffy jammy pants and magenta pink fuzzy slippers. She sighed sadly as she watched the news about the sudden blizzard.

"In other news, the blizzard is now able to stop, but only till this very afternoon. So all citizens are advised to stay in doors till further notice." The weather cat said on the television.

"Awww…" Amy groaned hanging her head sadly, "And Cream and I were gonna go and shop today…".

She sighed again knowing this could be her fifth sigh she's done today. The storm will pass yes, but it meant she was cooped up in her house for at least a long time. She looked up to her clock on the wall which said '8:00 am'. Only six hours of waiting till it surpasses.

"Nothing to do, but to sit on my butt and stare at the tv and do nothing…" she pouted laying back on the couch and crossing her arms staring back at the TV.

Suddenly, her cell began to ring making the girl flinch. She quickly reached over to her coffee table and picked up the phone answering it afterwards, "Hello?" she replied.

"Ames? You there?" a familiar voice rang out in her ears like bells, "Sonic! Oh Sonic! I thought you would never call me!" she said happily.

"Uh…yeah…listen, did you hear about the storm?" he asked.

"Yeah. The weather cat lady said it wouldn't go away till later afternoon. Why?".

"No reason. Just thought I'd let you know. Besides, this weather is killing me! I need to run, but if I go out now, I'd be a frozen hedgehog!" Sonic complained.

Amy laughed at his joke sensing a smile to the blue hedgehog on the other line, "You'll be ok, Sonic. For me, I have nothing to do…" she said sadly, "Cream is with her mother and everyone is stuck in their homes…I wish I could do something with someone…".

"Sorry, Ames. Wish I can help, but this time, I'm not able to. Don't worry, tho. You'll be fine. Your not like that emo lovin' faker anyways.".

"Emo lovin' faker….?" Amy replied confused.

Suddenly, a crash was heard on the other line making her ears twitch, "AH! Tails! I told you not to carry that heavy box! Gotta go, Amy. I'll call you in a bit to check on ya-TAILS!" before she could reply, the phone was cut off quickly hearing an endless beep noises afterwards.

Amy sighed…again, then placed her cell to her side, "Even Sonic has someone to be with…he's not bored…" she pouted leaning her head back on the seat staring at the ceiling, "But…what did he mean by 'emo lovin' faker'…".

After a few minutes of thinking, her emerald eyes widened instantly, "Of course!" she shouted sitting up straight. She grabbed her cell and quickly dialed a number, then put it to her ear hearing a few rings on the other side.

"…hello?" Finally after a few rings, a monotone voice was heard on the other side making the young rose's heart thump quickly, "Hey, Shadow! It's me, Amy!" she quickly said happily.

"Hello, Rose. What do you want…?" he asked talking in a low tone.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over?!".

"Rose…in case you didn't know, there is a blizzard outside and I can't get out.".

Amy's eyes rolled, "Shadow, you can teleport your way here. Come on, please?" she pleaded holding the phone with both hands.

"…." Silence was heard on the other line. Amy took her phone off to see if he hung up. It was still on call, "Shadow?" she called out.

"….fine…I'll be there in a moment…".

Amy smiled happily and held back a squeal, "Thank you, Shadow!" she said smiling.

Nothing heard, but a 'click' and the call back was then afterwards. She turned her phone off and sat back against the couch, "I'm glad he's coming over. But why though? …Maybe to be nice for once? …Nah!".

She giggled at the though of Shadow being nice since he was always so moody and grouchy. But inside, she did think he did have a soft spot somewhere inside that alien body of his, "Ok! When he comes over, I'll make sure to make him smile!" she said determined pumping both fists.

Just after that, a sudden flash of green was seen and a black hedgehog was there standing in the room in front of her holding a green emerald in his hands. Shadow the Hedgehog was there with his usual emotionless face to Amy. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and baggy black jeans with his usual rocket shoes and white gloves with the rings on both hands and feet.

"Shadow!" Amy smiled jumping off the couch and rushing around the coffee table to him.

Shadow quickly placed the emerald in his quills, "Hello, Ro-Oof!" he was quickly cut off by Amy's friendly, yet massive hugs, "Gah! Rose….let go…!" he choked.

Amy quickly let go having him to breathe, "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" she quickly said holding her hands up in defense.

"It's fine…just don't hug me like that…again…." He said taking in his last breath before and breathing normally.

"Ok….well I'm glad you came anyways." She said a little happy.

Shadow nodded his response then crossed his arms, "So…I'm here…what do you want?" he asked.

Ears flatten a little, he must be still moody…maybe I can try to at least help him, she thought, "Well….I can at least make some nice food for us. And while it's cooking, we can just…chat." Amy suggested.

A long minute silence then he nodded his head, "Alright…as long as we don't talk about silly things." He said.

Shaking her head, Amy lead him to his seat on the couch, then rushed to her kitchen to make the stuff. Shadow, however, was still nervous at this. He's never been to her house at all and didn't like the fact he was here 'alone' with her. Though he had to admit, she was being her usual self, but she's grown so much and is very warm welcoming to him. How could he not be satisfied with what he's getting?

Amy was also getting confused. Her job in her head and heart was to make him smile no matter what. She had to admit, she was happy…very happy he came instead. Sonic would, but even with this snow, he probably wouldn't. She'd got over him after a while, but did have some a little to him…just a little.

While he waited, the black hedgehog looked around her living room seeing everything in what he thought was pink, but instead he saw cream colored walls, red chairs, a brick fireplace, and a china cabinet with several nick nacks and pictures. He got up from the couch to check out the pictures.

One was a picture of only her and Sonic. Strangely the only one out of a hundred she always had. Sonic was posing his usual pose with a wink and a thumbs up and Amy was a happy friendly pose with her hand on her knee bent over and smiled in the camera also with a wink and her 'peace' sign.

Shadow looked at all of the other pictures of Amy and friends. He smirked at one with her accidentally pouring a glass of lemonade on Knuckles' head. He finally came to a picture which made his eyes widened slightly. It was a picture of him and her at the annual summer party with everyone. Somehow, someone took a picture of both he and Amy staring out in the sky looking out to the stars. Amy was smiling ear to ear at the sight, but he wasn't, although, he was however, blushing the fact he was close to her.

Shadow was about to look at more till he heard a 'clank' from a tray being set down on the glass coffee table. He turned to see her setting down the tray of more cookies hand made by her. Amy looked up at him and smiled, "Go ahead and have some. I made them this morning." She told him.

Shadow nodded silently and walked over to the couch, then sat down as she did next to him making him blush slightly. He reached over and picked up a star shaped sugar cookie, then took a little bite. He swallowed and looked to her, "It's good." He said.

Amy smiled happily, "Thanks! Cream makes them herself, too, but I think Ms Vanilla is much better cheff than I am." She complimented taking a bell shaped cookie and eating it.

"Hmm…" he hummed taking a few tiny bites, "…so…what would you like to talk about…?".

Ears twitched a little, "Um….do you like cold weather?" she asked feeling stupid to even ask such a stupid question.

"….sort of…I've grown used to this planet's weather. I will say, I am liking it, but I only like the warm air instead." He answered nicely.

"Oh…well I like this weather. Though I hate you have to sit inside, but the look of the snow, how it shimmers in the sun, the cold air brushing through your fur…it's wonderful.".

His eyes narrowed a little at her response, "Are you some kind of poetic, or something?" he asked.

Amy giggled a little, "No…" she replied scratching her head, "I just like how it's described.".

"I see…well then…".

"How bout you ask me something?" she suggested.

"….fine….why is there only one picture of you and that faker? I thought you'd have a lot of them…over a hundred.".

Amy's face grew deep red a little, "Well….after I got over him…I didn't want so many pictures…and no I didn't have that many…maybe a couple thousands…" she whispered to herself saying the last sentence, "But, I liked that one, so I kept it. The pictures are stored away.".

Shadow's eyes were sort of wide at what she said. He didn't really think she'd got over him that quickly. Amy noticed him with that expression and smiled, "It's ok…I knew he wouldn't like me at all anyways. He does, however, calls me sometimes for something and I'm ok with it, but…it just feels…kinda…".

"Empty…?" Shadow finished her sentence knowing what she would say.

She nodded, "It's ok…I'm sure Mr Right will be out there somewhere." She said in a hoping tone.

Shadow looked away from her with a thought in his head. Nothing in this world could ever leave a girl like her. She's too sweet and kind to even be forgotten. …just like Maria…, he thought folding his ears sadly.

Amy quickly noticed his attitude, "Um…Shadow…?" she spoke getting the male's attention, "I have a question…".

"That depends…" he replied looking back at her.

"….do you think someone could…I don't know…put up with me?".

Shadow's face grew a little red and hot. Why ask him of all people?! He sighed and looked away placing a hand on his head, "…yeah…" he answered.

"Huh?" she spoke tilting her head to her side, "I said…yes…there is always someone out there for you…a friend told me that everyone has a love in the world…they just have to find him, or her.".

Amy's eyes glittered a little at what he said. She smiled, "Thank you, Shadow. I'm glad to hear…your friend said that, huh?" she asked.

His head nodded slowly, "A truly special friend…that can never be replaced…"he said with a strong will to keep his voice from breaking.

"….was it…Maria?" his head immediately raised to her level, "I'm sorry…but…for a girl like her…she is very smart." she smiled.

Shadow blushed even more, he turned his head again to hide it, "…thank you…she would be happy to hear that…" he said.

Amy leaned her head a little forward to see his face. She could see his red muzzle becoming a deeper color, but also what she thought she saw was a small, very small grin. She cheered in her head that somehow what she was doing was starting to work.

Their conversation was quickly interrupted when the beeper of the microwave was heard, "Their done!" Amy shouted jumping off the couch and rushing to the kitchen.

Shadow watched in confusion of why she was happy. He couldn't help, but like her chipper outburst. Wait…he liked it? Come to think of it…everything about Rose is starting to amuse me somehow…, he thought looking down at the floor. He had to admit that throughout the years, Amy's become an elegant woman with a beautiful body and very nice attitude. Shadow was enjoying his stay than he thought.

Amy came back with another tray with two white colored mugs on it. She walked to the couch and sat down, setting the tray on the coffee table next to the other tray. Shadow was about to say something till he noticed the strange liquid in the mugs. Hot brown oozy substance was inside with a weird looking texture to it and also tan bubbles floating up from the surface. Lastly was a small marshmellow on top.

Amy picked up her mug and brought it to her mouth and gently blew away the steam. She smelled the scent and smiled. She then instantly felt eyes on her making her turn her head to Shadow, who was eyeing her confusingly and shockingly, "What?" she asked.

"Please tell me that is not mud you are about to drink…?!" he asked frantically.

"What? This?" Amy pointed at her mug, "You never tried hot cocoa before?".

"No and I never will. That looks nothing like cocoa." He groaned crossing his arms and eyeing his mug.

Amy sighed and placed her mug down, "It's not poisonous, nor would I ever." She told him, "It's just warm chocolate that's in a milky kind of drink and it's very delicious. Also good for cold weathers like this.".

Shadow looked away acting like a spoiled child, "I'm not drinking it." He told her.

"Oh yes you are!" she said in a challenging voice.

He turned his head to her and glared daggers into her emeralds, "Make. Me." He growled at her.

Instantly, Amy sprung up quickly and landed on top of Shadow. He growled and pushed her off quickly, but her body got back on him. He was angry that she's making him do something he wished to not ever do, but he would think twice before harming her.

Amy knew he would like it if he tried it, so the only thing to do, is to force it in. She quickly pushed him down on the couch having him look up at her wide eyed. Who knew she was strong?! Amy got on top of him and held his arms down, "Give up…?!" she egged him eyeing him deeply.

Shadow growled deadly to show he was NOT kidding. Nor was Amy. She quickly reached over to the mugs and picked her cup. Then took a quick drink of it, but didn't swallow. Good thing it was cooled down. She eyes him seeing his eyes slightly widened.

Amy, then leaned down and did the most drastic thing a mobian would dare to think. She placed her closed lips on his having his ruby eyes widened fully. He could feel her forcing his lips open and having the liquid running in his mouth down his throat. Something inside was telling him to push her off, but his body wasn't listening to that something. No he couldn't move at all. Just laid there motionless till she was done.

Amy finally brought her head up and took a good breath of air after that. She looked down at him seeing his still wide eyed look, but had a little of the cocoa running down his face. She smiled sweetly and innocently, "Well? That wasn't so hard, was it? Pretty good, huh?" she asked.

Now that she's mentioned it, he smacked his lips a little and swirled his tongue around in his mouth. Actually…..it was…..delicious! Mud would never taste that good! EVER! He quickly pushed her off, but not hard so he could sit up and stared away from her forward.

"Sorry I had to do that…really…but I knew you'd like it, but…yeah…" Amy blushed big time scratching her head.

"…it's fine….but….why?" he asked finally looking at her.

Amy looked away when he did blushing, "Well…..I just…want you to try it…hoping it would…make you smile…" she answered.

Shadow held in his breath after that. She wanted him to smile? That's very new. He felt like he wanted to…but somehow, he couldn't. He looked over to his mug untouched and picked it up. Then brought it to his lips and took a drink, only to have his eyes widened and quickly spit it out, thankfully not on the carpet, "AHH!" he yelled.

Amy jumped from his outburst and turned to him quickly, "WHAT?!" she cried.

"…" Shadow didn't reply. He had his hand over his mouth.

Instantly, Amy started to giggle a bit, "Too hot?" she asked.

"…I fink I bured my toug…." He tried to say, but only in a weird way.

Unable to hold it in, Amy burst into laughter holding her stomach. She laughed histerically, but happily. Shadow didn't understand why she was happy, but smiled…on the inside.

Finally after a good minute of laughing and finally able to talk normal, Amy cooled down having to breathe heavily and wiping off her tears, "Shadow, when you have hot cocoa…you have to blow on it…!" she told him giggling a bit.

"….now you tell me…." He grumbled quietly blowing on the drink and tasting it finally able to drink it.

After a good cocoa drink and some talking, the two were able to finally have a relaxing time on the couch for the next few hours. Shadow was starting to have a little bit of a good feeling for her seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. He somehow liked everything about her making him slowly smile himself.

As was Amy, she began to feel such calmness from him making her happy inside. She smiled seeing him finally warming up to her after so long of being nothing, but a moody hedgehog. Soon after the hours were over, the two didn't really realize that the snow had finally stopped falling and the sun was now out. Everyone was able to shovel their way out and enjoy the calming snow day.

Amy finally had the chance to look out her window to see the blizzard stop. She smiled to herself, but then felt sad knowing that their time together will be stopping soon as well.

Shadow quickly picked up her sadness and looked to her, "Rose?" he spoke having her attention, "What is it?".

"…look…" she said pointing out the window.

His eyes followed to it and noticed the sun's rays beaming down from the sky. He was glad as well, but not too much. He didn't really want to leave her side either. Amy got up from her seat having his head turn to her quickly, she picked up the trays and mugs, then walked off to the kitchen, "Thank you for coming, Shadow. I had fun." She said to him.

Even though she tried, Shadow knew that she was struggling to keep her happy voice intact. He looked down at his hand to see the empty mug still in his grip, "…Rose…?" he called getting up from his seat and walking to the kitchen.

Amy placed the stuff in the sink to wash later, then turned to Shadow seeing him come in, "Yes?" she asked.

"….I have to admit…I did enjoy myself." He told her calmly.

"Oh…thank you….really…" she replied folding her hands together down and looking away.

"…here…." He walked over to her and handed her the mug.

Amy looked back at him then reached forward to take it. When she did, their hands touched instantly having their muzzles blush completely. Amy looked up to his ruby eyes seeing them actually looking at her sweetly, "Um…do you think…you can stay? ….for a little while longer?" she asked hoping he'd say yes.

Shadow looked down at his mug in her hand also in his then looked back into her eyes and did something she knew she wanted to see, "Only if you make more of these drinks." He said smiling at her.

**And finished! I gotta say….I'm not liking some parts of this…I did this as I go, but I will say I loved it. One of my faves cause it's so FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! XD Ok again, very big thanks to BlackPetal23 for this and please review nicely. HAPPY BIRTHDAY C.P.! BYENEEE! **


End file.
